Memories of the Past
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Kurama can no longer run from his past, he has no choice but to confront it even if it means dying for what he believes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho Story, this one will not be updated as must as my other stories because it is just an idea that came to me one day…and I have 5 stories on the go at the moment anyway. **

**Anyway when things are separated by the … it means its changing scene from with team Urameshi to the other two people in the fic, you get to meet them later okay XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH our anything to do with it. This stands for all future chapters. **

**Memories of the Past.**

Summary: When Kurama can no longer run from his past, he has no choice but to confront it even if it means dying for what he believes.

**Chapter 1 The Beginning. **

"Is that him? It can't be."

"That's him alright."

"But he's so girly, and short!"

"He may look different but I know that's him, I can feel it."

"Okay if you say so, you were in love with the guy but then he was hot all those years ago and talking about hot who's his friend?"

…

It was a warm summer's day and team Urameshi were out hunting for a couple of demons that had broken into sprit word and stole information about them oddly enough.

"So why do we have to hunt a couple of demons that seem to be hunting us?" Kuwabara moaned.

"Because when we find them we will kill them before they can kill us." Hiei snapped back annoyed that he had to walk around with these fools.

The team walked into their usual café and sat in one of the box seats.

…

"He's kinda short."

"So? I bet he makes up for it. I wonder what he's hiding under that bandage."

"Looks like we picked the right place to come to."

"What the hell, the big idiot with the stupid hair cut my view off."

"Careful you don't fall back…never mind"

…

"Hey was that chick checking me out?" Kuwabara asked his attention turned towards two young girls sat at a table at the other side of the café. One of the girls the taller of the two with knee length black hair and ice blue eyes had fallen backwards off her chair most likely from leaning to 'check Kuwabara out' or so he thought.

"What a pretty girl like that? She would have to be blind or stupid or both to be attracted to you." Hiei scoffed.

"Wait did Hiei just say that she was pretty?" Yusuke picked up on the fire demons comment. Hiei blushed slightly and yelled at Yusuke for being an idiot … like usual.

"Her friend isn't too bad either, Hey Kuwabara you wanna try your luck." Yusuke began to tease.

…

"Damn it!" The girl with the black hair stood up and picked up her chair as her companion sat drinking a cup of tea. "You think they noticed?" She asked straightening herself out and sitting back down.

"Yeah I would say they noticed."

"Damn it the idiot and the other idiot are coming this way."

"You ladies okay?" Yusuke asked.

"We're fine; my friend has a habit of leaning back on chairs." Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed that they had never seen these girls before, they both looked around their age (15/16 in this particular story), although had something about them that made them seem older. Yusuke noticing the frown on the girl with the black hair turned to talk to her friend and the one that had spoken. She had almost floor length dark red hair and wore tinted glasses to her eyes were hidden.

"You two new around here, we've never seen you before?"

"You could say that." The girl with the red hair smiled and looked up, Yusuke took a steep back when he noticed her eyes were the same dark red as her hair (well slightly darker Yusuke is an idiot remember).

"Well I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this is Kuwabara, the two guys over there is Hiei and Shuichi." Yusuke introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure I'm sure but we have to get going now." The girl with the black hair stated and stood closely followed by her red headed friend.

The team watched as the girls left and walked off down the street, they then returned to their seats next to Kurama and Hiei.

"Well?" Hiei asked only wanting to hear that he was right and the girl had no interest in Kuwabara.

"Well we didn't get their names if that's what you're thinking." Kuwabara huffed sitting next to Kurama this time and not next to Hiei like he had been.

"Yeah but they were weird." Yusuke looked back to where they were sat. "At first glance you think they're just normal girls but the one with black hair her eyes were almost white and the red had red eyes … it was creepy to look at her."

"You say the Red haired one had red eyes?" Kurama asked finally saying something.

"Yeah like the colour of blood." Yusuke shuddered.

"Something wrong Kurama?" Hiei asked noticing the slight change in his facial expression.

"No it's nothing."

…

"Well?"

"We move tonight, he will most likely have figured us out by now so we have to strike before they do."

"Right. But we still have the upper hand right?"

"Yeah for now. But if this 'Shuichi' really is Yoko Kurama then we won't for long."

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like do you dislike **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY for update and long chapter Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Fight with a demon or two.**

"This is the right house right?"

"Yes. Can't you feel his power?"

"Yeah but it's only about C maybe B class."

"Well what do you expect he is now a 15 year old kid."

"Yeah too bad, he's still not legal yet!"

"Will you shut up and behave!"

"What ever, you knocking on the door or am I?"

…

"So are you going to tell me how you know those too?" Hiei and Kurama parted ways with Yusuke and Kuwabara after talking a while in the café. "You knew the red haired one at most."

"I can't be sure if it's her but considering who she was with I am almost certain." Kurama and Hiei walked down the street towards Kurama's home only to come across the two girls from before.

"Look who it is." The girl with the black hair turned round from the door to face Kurama and Hiei. "Guess that nose of yours can still track him after all."

"Nanashi-san." Kurama stood calm as he addressed his old comrade. "Kari-san…Why are you here?"

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHY ARE WE HERE. KARI HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOU DAMN UNGRATEFUL PSYCHOPATHIC GAY FOX!" Nanashi yelled.

"Nanashi." Kari the one with the red hair scolded her friend and stepped forward.

"Oh yeah sorry about the 'gay' part."

"HEY KURAMA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara came running up to the two demons not yet noticing the girls. "Boton's got a lead on the…hey it's you two." Hiei growled as the two idiots finally noticed the two dangerous looking women stood before them.

"I can't believe it man, you making a move on her after I was shot down." Kuwabara yelled at Kurama thinking that he had invited the two girls over.

"WHAT THE HELL!! Fox boy making a move one me!" Nanashi seemed insulted. "If he was after anyone it would be Kari!" Nanashi pointed towards her friend who stood silent.

"Fox boy?" Yusuke picked up that Nanashi had yelled out information she could not have known other wise.

"Well done Nanashi your short temper has turned this situation against us." Kari calmly stated.

"Wait you're the two demons that stole those documents about us!" Kuwabara blurted finally figuring it out.

"Your intelligence astounds me." Nanashi responded sarcastically. "Looks like the gig is up, might as well show them our true forms." Kari sighed as Nanashi released a pair of wings from her back and formed a doubled ended scythe in her hand.

"Dude your wings are odd!" Kuwabara stared at the two wings that had grown from Nanashi's back one was white like and Angels the other was Black and shaped more like a demons wing.

"Nanashi Hikage, Fire demon; master at deactivating and creating traps can control the shadows. From what I remember in this form you were reaching 'A class' demon ranking." Nanashi smiled as her old comrade Kurama listed her stats.

"Correction in this form I _am_ A class."

Kari was the next to transform into her true form, although her change was almost a complete one. The Red head grew a few inches taller and developed fox like ears and a tail her outfit also changed from the Gothic Lolita dress she wore to a long, white kimono type outfit.

"She a relation of yours Kurama?" Yusuke asked ready for a fight.

"Kari Alkia, Fox demon; master of illusions and can fool anyone through her spells, can self regenerate and heal others. Fifteen years ago you were a 'A class' demon and got stronger with each tail."

"You remember us well Yoko Kurama, I expect you want us to come quietly and accept our punishment." Kari now in her true form seemed to be having a staring contest with her fellow fox demon.

"You know I wont go without a fight!" with that Nanashi charged at Kuwabara picking that he was the weakest, he activated his spirit sword but the demons speed was too fast for him and he was soon sent flying across the street.

Kari dodged an attack made by Yusuke with the same precision and ease they had seen Kurama display in fights before hand. The young Spirit detective tried a volley of attacks but the 300+ year old demon was dodging them all with ease, because Kuwabara had been knocked out already Hiei had taken it upon himself to attack Nanashi although he too found it difficult to land a blow.

The black haired fire demon finally had enough and drew his sword taking off the bandage to his Jagan.

"So that's what you were hiding. Interesting." Nanashi grinned. "But I'm no weak minded Human so you will have to do better than that to defeat me!" Nanashi charged at the fire demon clutching her scythe this time she was serious.

The two fire demons clashed time after time which had little effect on the fight itself as the two didn't even seem to waver. As they fought Kari and Yusuke were also deep in battle although unlike Nanashi Kari had not yet gone on the offensive.

Suddenly a shrill like scream emitted from the other end of the street where Nanashi and Hiei were fighting. Nanashi stood clutching the left side of her face blood streaming out between her fingers. She removed her hand to reveal a huge gash on her face starting from her hair line going across her eye to her chin just missing her mouth.

The fire demon stared at the blood on her hand then began to laugh, Kari hearing her friends cry threw Yusuke into a tree and ran to her friends aid.

"Nanashi!" Kari called out but it was too late Nanashi's transformation had begun. Kari stopped short realizing what was going on. Nanashi's wings grew larger the white one turning back, her hair grew longer and her hands turned into armoured claws which led up to her elbow. Her pupils became slits like a dragons and her malicious grin showed off her fanged teeth. In all she looked like a devilish angel hovering in midair dressed in a black Lolita outfit that if in white would seem innocent and angelic.

"What the heck!" Yusuke came running up to stand by the red headed fox (Kari not Kurama) looking up at the demon before them. Hiei frowned and attacked straight on only to have his sword shatter as it came down on Nanashi's armoured arm. The raging demon turned to look round at the person that had just attacked her, blood still ran down her face as her expression was unchanging.

"LOOK OUT!" Kari yelled in warning but she had already grabbed him by the neck squeezing the life out of him.

Yusuke tried in vain to stop her but she only swatted him away like a fly. The young spirit detective landed next to Kari where he had started off. The fox demon stood fixed to the spot chanting something that Yusuke didn't understand; he noticed her demon energy surround her then two more tails grew either side her original one.

Nanashi felt the increased energy and dropped Hiei like a discarded toy which no longer interested her; she had found something else to play with; something stronger.

As this fight continued Kurama stood by a tree watching intently, he had hardly moved during the two battles.

"NANASHI PLEASE STOP THIS!!" Kari pleaded but Nanashi was blinded by rage and perhaps a slight blood lust to notice. Kari had no intent to hurt her friend but this was her flaw and what caused her to be thrown back just as easily as Yusuke had been.

"Hey there you are!" As Kari landed on her feet another demon appeared beside her. "You know I've been looking for you. Okay what happened to Ashi-Chan?" The new demon had long purple hair and blue eyes; she wore a pair of blue jeans with a bright orange belt and sandals. Her top was back and lined with the same orange.

"I could ask the same about you El-Chan?" The demon named Elyza jumped back as Nanashi attacked again this time grabbing the fox by the throat. "Yo! Elyza a little electricity would help you know!"

"But if I shock her then I would injure you too!" By this time Yusuke and Hiei had figured that they had to do something to stop the rampaging demon although every time they attacked Nanashi would swat them away with her free hand even Yusuke's spirit gun had no effect as he had used a lot of energy fighting Kari and it was just too weak now.

"I'll be fine!" Kari yelled as Elyza created her storm clouds turning the sky a dark grey. "Let's just hope this works, it's been awhile." Kari braced herself as Elyza directed a bolt of lightening to hit Nanashi.

Nanashi's scream echoed in the street as the thousands of volts of electricity passed through her body, she flung Kari away once again and turned to attack Elyza. Kari slowly stood her breathing rash as the storm demon attempted to fight off her rampaging friend with a couple of daggers, thankfully Elyza could fly which gave her some advantage over the others that had fought Nanashi.

"Damn why is this so difficult?" Elyza tried to calm her friend down and even tried shocking her with the lightening bolts again but nothing seemed to work.

"You know that just might be making her even angrier." Yusuke took a few steeps forward but his energy was to low for him to go far.

"It's worked before." Kari had regained her natural breathing but Hiei noticed she had lost her two tails and was back to one. "When she last lost control like this the only thing that worked was a high voltage of electricity. This is the third time this has happened but she's stronger now pushing high S class I'm almost certain of it." Kari made some sort of hand seal and began chanting again Hiei noticed Kurama watching.

"You going to help or just stand there?" Hiei barked, Kurama was strong and his skill would have helped. Kurama stood just as silent as before as Kari summoned the near by tree roots to hold down Nanashi.

Nanashi instinctively knew that Kari was controlling the trees and made for another attack; with everyone too weak to protect her she was completely open. Nanashi broke away from the tree roots holding her as they were just not strong enough.

The maddened demon rammed Kari into a tree holding her by the neck with her clawed hand.

"ELYZA YOU HAVE TO SHOCK HER AGAIN! YOU HAVE TO FORGET ABOUT ME AND JUST DO IT SO GET YOUR ARSE OFF THE FLOOR AND CREATE SOME STORM CLOUDS!!" Kari could hardly move as Nanashi pinned her against the large tree trunk.

"But Kari!" Elyza began.

"JUST DO IT!!" Kari screamed as Nanashi stabbed Kari in the stomach with her free clawed hand.

"OKAY!" Elyza flew high into the sky summoning even more clouds then before turning the sky black, the lightening crackled in the clouds just before it shot down in a large bolt hitting Nanashi directly again. This time the power was amplified even making Kari scream in pain.

Nanashi let go and stumbled backwards as Kari fell to the ground bleeding heavily from where she was now wounded. Elyza floated down to see what she thought to be a calmer Nanashi.

"Ashi-Chan?" The storm demon approached slowly.

"Shuichi?" Everyone's attention was suddenly directed towards the woman stood down the street. "What's going on?" Shuichi's mother stood with her shopping bags completely oblivious to the demons before her that was until a very pissed off Nanashi picked up on her human energy.

"How is it she can still move?" Yusuke attempted to move but his spirit energy was now far too low.

"Mother!" Kurama finally moved from his spot by a tree as Nanashi charged towards the defenceless human. Before anyone noticed Kari had moved Shiori Minamino away from Nanashi receiving a nasty gash on her back and Kurama was stood in front of her.

"You _will_ stop this!" Kurama's green eyes flashed yellow as he stood eyes locked with Nanashi's own. Nanashi's eyes changed back to her own ice blue ones as she slowly collapsed. Kurama glanced at Shiori who was being hypnotised by Kari in believing that what she saw was nothing but a dream. As Kari used the last of her strength she too collapsed.

**A/N: Everywhere I look Kurama's age is different so here its 300+ ish making Kari the same age as him . Sorry if there were any mistakes its kinda late right now **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOT for Chapter 3 hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 3 Punishments.**

"Hey Kari is El-Chan back yet?" Nanashi had awoken in her own bed to see that it was one in the afternoon; she walked through the hall to the living room to find the wrong person. "What are all these people doing in my house?" Nanashi frowned as she slid open the door to see Team Urameshi sat in the living room along with Elyza.

"This is Kari's house." Elyza answered serving tea to the house guests. "And you shouldn't be walking around yet, it's only been two days." Elyza scolded.

"Two days?" Nanashi sat down on the large, black leather sofa taking a cup of coffee (she don't like tea) off Elyza.

"Don't you remember? You went on a rampage and ended up injuring yourself and Kari-san." Yusuke answered bluntly.

"Kari? Is she okay?" Nanashi asked seemingly worried.

"I will be." Nanashi lent backwards to see Kari still in her fox form by the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP LET ALONE WALKING AROUND!!" Elyza freaked, Kari had been badly injured and had used up a dangerous amount of demon energy during the fights.

"No need to freak El-Chan I'm fine." Kari sat down beside Nanashi on the sofa. "That's a big scar you've got Ashi-Chan no wonder you flipped out."

"Huh?" Yusuke jumped out the way as Nanashi frog leaped over his chair to the mirror.

"Watch it you nutcase!"

"Wow that is big!" Nanashi stood poking at the wound that ran across her face. "Who fixed us up?" the Fire demon asked realizing that her body was not covered in bandages.

"That would have been Yukina, she's an ice maiden. The guys know her some how and she offered to heal you two."

"That's nice of her. Was anyone else injured?" Kari asked taking a deep breath in.

"No. Thankfully the illusion you put on my Human mother worked also, the barrier you but around us became too weak and a few people saw the fight though, it was hard to explain." Kurama was sat at the far end of the room drinking his tea peacefully.

"Well sorry, next time you try and fight a S class demon while holding up an illusion barrier. I happened to notice you just stood there as I got my arse kicked." Kari answered back angrily.

"Now; now you two, after fifteen years you think the last thing you would do is argue. Now kiss and make up." Nanashi teased.

"Will you put a stop in it." Kari snapped.

"Kari, don't take it out on Nanashi." Elyza sat down on a bean-bag which was by the coffee table. "You both were reckless to go about looking for Yoko like that, you should have waited for me I would have told you about his comrades." Elyza acted as the oldest of the three although it was Kari who was older and usually the one that broke up the arguments.

"You know we are _sat_ in the room." Yusuke complained. "No need to talk about us like we're not here!"

"Getting to the point." Hiei begun. "Why were you searching for Kurama? Why come all the way here, create this illusion, set up a home just to confirm rumours that your ex-leader was alive?" The three looked to one another.

"Well Kari here just had to know for sure. You should have seen her when that bounty hunter was bragging about killing the great Yoko Kurama she almost took his head off." Nanashi took red bean bun off the plate that Elyza had brought through into the room. "And considering we were her friends and had nothing else to do we thought we would tag along."

"Why now, after fifteen years?" Kurama asked politely.

"We got a lead. Heard you were here." Elyza answered. "It was simple for me to infiltrate the source of the lead and learn more, we came to be sure that you were alive, then when Nanashi was travelling she spotted you in your true form although she wasn't sure."

"Yeah well who would, you're hardly a reflection of your old self. I mean you were hot back then no wonder Elyza had a crush on you." Nanashi stated calmly.

"NANASHI!" Elyza shot up out of her seat.

"Too bad he was taken, and I bet if he wasn't sleeping with Kari he would be getting his rocks off with Kuronue." Nanashi continued bluntly.

"NANASHI!!" This time Elyza, Kari and Kurama yelled at the fire demon.

"That and maybe Yomi?"

"Wait you mean you…" Kuwabara pointed at Kari still in her fox form. "…and you…" he then pointed to Kurama. "Were together?" Nanashi sighed.

"I believe the term for what they call that is they were 'lovers' and I believe the term for what they call you is 'slow'."

Kuwabara was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Someone at the town door?" Nanashi stood up too answer the 'town door'. "Hey Kari either leave the room or make yourself look normal." Kari sighed and closed her eyes, she was too tired to move and had enough energy to create a small illusion, just like before at Kurama's home she slowly changed her full appearance although she stayed in her long white bathrobe.

Seeing that Kari had changed Nanashi opened the door to see no one was there.

"Huh?"

"Down here!" Nanashi looked down and jumped back in fright.

"It's a talking toddler!" she yelled.

"Actually I am Koenma. King Yama's son." Koenma walked into the house taking his shoes off at the step.

"That can't be good." Kari stood up along with Elyza through instinct, although she quickly felt light headed.

"Now I wouldn't do that." Kari looked to see who was supporting her. "Perhaps you should sit down and stop with that silly illusion. Okay?" The blue haired pilot of the river Styx helped the fox demon sit down on the sofa again. "Yusuke it's nice to see you again." She chirped.

"I knew it!" Nanashi blurted out. "You grassed us up to the fucking feds in the Reikai. God Damn spirit detective." Nanashi flopped down onto the sofa again crossing her arms like a child would.

"Don't worry you three." Koenma began. "I have already talked with Kurama about you all and he reassures me that you are no threat to the people here, and looking into it I believe him. However punishments should be given for your years of thieving and the more current break in of my office. So I have taken it upon myself to put you on probation, you are not allowed to leave this town unless I have allowed it and since you have all taken the forms of teenagers you must act like one which includes attending a local school."

"WE HAVE TO WHAT!" Nanashi did not take kindly to this information.

"Nanashi-san you will need extra supervision so you will be attending the same school as Kurama here. Elyza-san and Kari-san once you are healed naturally will attend Yusuke and Kuwabara's school."

"No way am I going to _his_ school! Have you seen the length of the skirts! The uniform is horrible. And why do we have to go. Shorty doesn't have to go to a school!" Hiei growled at being called short.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Hiei's case is different compared to yours but very well then; Nanashi-san will attend Yusuke's school with Elyza-san. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Elyza-san will be keeping an eye on you."

"Oh the joy."

A/N: XD You just know Nanashi is going to be a prime student don't you XP Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOOT for update thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Chapter 4 School with three demons.**

"Ashi-Chan! Come on we are going to be late. We can't be late on our first day. Kari-Chan left ages ago!" Elyza stood at the door dressed in the blue uniform her bag ready waiting for Nanashi.

"Yeah well she left through the 'country door'." Nanashi moaned poking her head around the sliding doors of the unusual house which had two front doors. The actual house was set in the country just outside of the town and was a old fashioned Japanese home with sliding doors and open halls, although when viewed from the 'town door' it looked like it was part of an apartment block which confused several people who came knocking. "She left early to compensate for the extra few miles. I don't see why she didn't go through the 'town door' it's why we have it."

"What-ever leave her to it. We are the ones going to get into trouble for being late. Koenma will kill us if we are late… WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!" Elyza couldn't believe it when Nanashi stepped out ready for school in a black uniform, her hair styled to cover her scar and in turn half of her face.

"Well blue is so not my colour." Nanashi answered mockingly. "If Yusuke can get away with green then surely I can get away with black." Elyza sighed it was 8:45 even leaving by the 'town door' it took a good half hour to walk to school so they were bound to be late now. "Don't worry simple demon magic and we can be transported easily to anywhere around the school. I went and looked around the other night so my shadow magic would work." Nanashi grinned. Using her shadow magic she could move through the shadows quickly and easily although she needed to have been to the place before or know what it looked like for it to work.

**…**

"Wow will you check out the new Girl…"

"Yeah I wonder where she's from?"

"And if she has any friends…"

The appearance of Kari in the school had not gone as she had expected, everyone had noticed her straight away although it was hard not to with her bright red hair and dark red/brown eyes. She and Nanashi had to wear contacts to hide the true colour of their eyes although it was hard for Kari to hide the red so they turned into a brownish colour. Nanashi's eyes became a darker blue with her contacts - if she ever used them.

"Damn it! I should have known Minamino would move in on her first." Everyone in the class watched as Kurama walked up to the new student who was sat reading at her desk by the window.

"How are you feeling? Elyza-san told me you were still feeling weak last night. Are you alright to be here? This illusion must be hard on you." Kari smiled placing her bookmark between the pages.

"I'm quite alright thank you. I just wonder how Ashi-Chan and El-Chan are doing? I wonder how long it is till she becomes annoyed and leaves." Kari stood up and stretched. "I hate being stuck at a desk like this…is your whole class staring at me?" Kurama turned around to see that the whole class was indeed staring at Kari and himself.

**…**

"Damn! Who new math was so boring." Nanashi stood up and walked across the room to sit on Elyza's table. "What we got next El-Chan?"

"P.E. so be careful. We should get going."

"What do you mean 'be careful'? I wont do anything besides I think P.E. will be fun. Better then sitting at a desk all day. I can see why Koenma forced us to do this." Nanashi sighed.

The two teens walked down the corridor and across the school grounds to the sports hall. They quickly and reluctantly got changed into their sports outfit then walked out to see they were playing Volley-ball.

"Nanashi-San, Elyza-San. Do you know how to play Volley-ball?" Kayko Yukimura the class president ran up to the two demons a white volley-ball in her hands. "So do you know how to play?" She asked merrily.

"You hit the ball as hard as you can to get it over the net. Not that difficult." Nanashi snapped.

"Good then, you two will be on the opposite team." Kayko ran off back to the court where the other girls were waiting and calling for her to hurry up.

"God Damn it! I'm sure the gym teacher is a pervert…making us wear these over sized knickers and calling it a 'sports uniform'" Nanashi grumbled walking slowly towards the court.

After about twenty minutes into the lesson Nanashi had become tired of playing, every time she did something someone would shout and say it was wrong, and that she should play by the rules. Naturally Elyza was playing perfectly; gaining everyone's favour.

"NANASHI-SAN!" One of the girls yelled as the ball went into Nanashi's section of the court. She immediately jumped up and hit the ball with just a little too much force, the ball slammed into Kayko's face as the girl was unprepared for the inhuman strength the ball had been powered with.

"Oh my god Kayko!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're bleeding!"

"I think your nose is broken!"

"Shit!" Nanashi cursed as all the girls in the class crowded around Kayko. "Everyone is going to hate me…and Yusuke is going to kill me." Nanashi moaned as they all helped Kayko off the court.

"That and Koenma, and Kari-Chan might tell you off." Elyza added standing by her friend.

"Screw that I'm going home!" Before Elyza could say anything more Nanashi had vanished.

**…**

"Well then let's hand out the answers for the test you did last period." Back with Kurama and Kari they had just had a small test during their double period of Japanese history. "Well done Minamino-kun 100 percent as expected from you." Everyone in the class groaned as they heard their teacher give out the results out loud. "Alkia-kun most unexpected. 100 percent and on your first day. Keep this up and Minamino-kun might have some competition for top of the class."

Everyone was amazed to hear Kari's result most of all Kurama.

"Impressive." At the break Kurama approached Kari again. "How did you do it? Create an illusion so you turned invisible yet looked like you remained in your seat? Read someone's mind? You can't just do things like that."

"And I didn't, I was told what my lessons were a few days ago. Since El-Chan demanded I rest I had plenty of reading time." Kari took out the book she was reading earlier from her desk and showed it to Kurama, it read 'Modern Japanese History' and was the schools text book. "Give me some credit, I know not to pull stunts like that even if I was at full strength." Suddenly Kari's mobile phone began to vibrate and move within her desk. The three demons had been given them by Botan so Koenma could contact them easily. "Hey El-Chan, has Ashi done something?" Kari lent on her desk as she talked to Elyza. "She what! Damn that girl. Is the other girl okay? Just a broken nose? Okay, yeah don't worry about it, if the teacher said it was an accident then Nanashi will be okay. What it was Yusuke's Girlfriend? Didn't know a guy like him could get a girl. Okay I'll see you at home. Ja-ne." Kari sighed.

"I guess you were right about Nanashi-san. Is Kayko-san alright?" Kurama asked, Kari nodded.

"Hey Shuichi! You going to let the rest of the class talk to her?" One of the boys shouted out from across the room.

"Yeah don't be a hog. Hello there I'm Chinatsu. I do hope Shuichi hasn't been boring you?"

"Oh no! In fact we knew each other from years back. It's most likely the reason he's keeping me all to himself." Kari answered.

"Really so that's what it is I did wonder."

"We lived next door to each other when we were kids, but I moved away." Kari chirped.

"Wow it must be really weird meeting again like this." One of the girls said, Kari had the whole class sat around her listening. She could make people believe anything, she was truly a master of illusions and trickery. Kurama watched from the edge of the class room as Kari laughed and talked with the class, she noticed him looking sombre and waved.

Kari had the whole class wrapped around her little finger by the end of the day unlike Nanashi who had most of her class against her. Yusuke raved when he heard what had happened saying that she did it on purpose and the fact she wasn't here proved it. Elyza had rang Nanashi but she hadn't answered her phone, she trusted her friend not to do anything rash though although she rung Kari after school again just to be sure.

A/N: Don't worry more action coming in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo Welcome to the next Chapter to this YYH story. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 5 True Colours.**

"I'm going to look for Nanashi, she isn't answering her phone or the home phone, El-Chan is looking in a few old hide outs and in the demon world." Kari was just leaving school along with Kurama.

"Do you want me to help?" The red headed fox demon asked his female companion.

"I'm sure El-Chan and I can find her, if she wants to be found she will be."

"She hasn't changed then." Kurama stopped walking as he thought back to how the three once were when he knew them.

Nanashi although a hand full was loyal and trustworthy, she always managed to complete missions and if anything went wrong she was quick to clean up the mess. Sometimes she disappeared for days especially if she had been in an argument with another member of the bandits' gang but she always came back to the group after she had cooled down. Nanashi was known for her strength and occasional blood lust; she never hesitated if she needed to kill anyone.

Elyza worked mainly on the larger missions the group had taken, working as a spy with in the homes or places where the next target was kept, always risking her own life. She was very good at her job and several of the people in the group liked her although just about everyone knew she had had a crush on Yoko Kurama. She was highly trustworthy and loyal and known for calming other people down, although she would kill to save people she cared about, if she had no other choice or if she was seriously pissed off.

Kari was known to everyone in the group as Yoko Kurama's lover although many thought he was just using her or the other way round. She was a master at illusions and often went on dangerous missions. To most she was caring and like a mother to the bandits, healing wounds and breaking up fights when Yoko was away. All knew she hated deaths that could have been avoided, always using her illusions to avoid spilling any blood although if angered she wouldn't hesitate to get inside your mind and mentally torture you.

The three had been close friends working on stealing items together in a three man team and where known throughout the demon world (name only naturally).

"The only one to have changed is you Kurama." Kari stated bringing him out of his thoughts. "I guess living as a human would do that to you. I heard you stole the 'Forlorn Hope' to save your human mother, I understand you had a debt to repay; you did inhabit the body of her unborn child so you could live. She saves your life you save hers, typical you." Kurama listened as Kari stood talking; he knew what she was playing at. "Why didn't you return? The 'Forlorn hope' allowed you your life. Why didn't you return to us?"

"I couldn't leave her…" Kurama knew that one day Kari would track him down and ask this question, he knew that she would never understand.

Kari was silent.

"I have to find Nanashi, I'll see you tomorrow." Kari ran off down the street towards the 'town door' of her home not stopping till she reached the door.

The red head walked in to find Nanashi sat down on their leather sofa, Elyza across from her a small sheepdog puppy at her feet.

"What is that?" Kari asked pointing to the mound of fur sleeping on the other side of the sofa.

"It's a dog." Nanashi answered sarcastically.

"I see that it's a dog but what is it doing here?"

"Nanashi-Chan got him for me." Elyza answered. "Isn't he so cute? I've named him Bruno"

"I got you a cat, it's …somewhere." Nanashi said looking around that large front room, Kari sighed muttered a 'whatever' and walked into her room to find the pure black oriental style cat curled up on her bed. The cat woke and pricked its ears up as Kari sat down beside it.

"Its ears reminded me of yours." Kari (now in her fox form) stroked the small cat as Nanashi stood at the door her own pet around her shoulders.

Nanashi after being very pissed off at school had left and wondered around the town until she walked past a pet shop that is and decided to spend money. She had bought everyone one their own pet and all the supplies needed to take care of them her own being a bearded dragon called Momo.

"I didn't just go to the pet store today." Nanashi finally confessed.

"I know. I asked El-Chan to check there first. Is everything alright?" Kari asked still stroking the black cat.

"Yeah everything's fine; I'm worried about you though. Being around Kurama you might forget why we are here, I know he's changed in a way…caring about a human like that; it makes me sick. It's as if your feelings for him never mattered."

"You don't have to remind me Nanashi. I made up my mind years ago. He can not be forgiven." Nanashi smiled as she turned to see an old face in the door way also smiling glad to hear that Kari was on their side.

The person at the door spoke, "Yoko Kurama will pay for what he did. And it will be those closest to him that will tie the noose."

**A/N:** DUM! DUM! DUM!!! Who is this 'old face' and what do they plan to do to Kurama…more importantly what is it that he did fifteen years ago which has even resulted in a past lover turning against him. Find out in the next exciting Chapter of 'Memories of the past!'… thought it would be fun to sound like a voice over. … oh yeah sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Gomen!! I'm sorry for this late update. I've been busy with Collage work since I have two deadlines coming up for my whole AS course work and exam prep to be done. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway .

**Chapter 6 Living Memory. **

"What happened?" Elyza ran up to the group of men crowded around the entrance to their hideout. "Clear the way! What's going on? Yoko! Where's Kuronue? What took you so long?"

"Yoko are you alright? Are you injured at all?" Other members of the gang asked fussing over their leader.

Kurama was dreaming. He hadn't thought back to his days as Yoko Kurama in a long time, but why now? Was it because of the appearance of Nanashi, Kari and Elyza? It must be that reason, but why this moment in time? Why must he dream this memory?

"We were attacked…" Yoko began as more of the group surrounded around to hear what had happed to Yomi. "…We were completely out numbered... There were traps every where… He… He didn't make it." Small gasps and murmurs spread through the camp site as Elyza fought back the tears of hearing the loss of Kuronue.

Kurama turned in his sleep as the reel of memories kept on playing in his dreams.

"You know what I heard? I heard that what happened to Kuronue was no accident. That Yoko wanted rid of him, just like what happened with Yomi."

Kurama remembered this day, it was two weeks after the death of Kuronue and some people of the bandits' gang were becoming suspicious. Kari when returning from another mission with Nanashi had to stop the fire demon from ripping Yoko's head off. Nanashi had screamed and shouted at Yoko blaming him for Kuronue's death.

"Yoko?" Kari distracted the tall sliver haired Kitsune thief as he listened in to the others conversation. "You shouldn't worry about what they say. It's only natural they think that way. It's a lot to deal with, they want to blame someone."

What Kurama woke he couldn't get the dream, the memory out of his head.

…

"Nanashi-Chan hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" I shouted as we began our human like day. "I'm leaving now!" I shouted as I left the house through the 'town door' as I was in a rush for once.

I ran down the street towards the bus stop which would take me to school. As I jumped onto the bus thankful the driver stopped for me I sat down next to Kurama.

"What's up with you? You look half asleep still?" I asked. The bus was full of other classmates and people from our school who I had gotten to know in the past few weeks myself, Nanashi and Elyza had been living like humans.

"It's nothing." He stated calmly yawning.

"I bet he was up all night with naughty dreams of you Kari-Chan!" Chinatsu butted in leaning on our seat as he was behind us. Everyone in our class who was seated laughed.

"Don't put Shuichi on your level Chinatsu!" Another male classmate said.

"Yeah Chinatsu, that's what might keep you up all night but no need to make out that all guys are like you." Said a female member or our class.

"Who said it keeps me up all night!" Chinatsu answered back with a grin.

"Chinatsu you little pervert!" I scolded playing along. "I hope you at least keep me in character!" Chinatsu laughed loudly.

"Depends? I'm not quite sure what you would do in some situations!"

The rest of the bus trip to school followed the same path of talk often getting mixed results from the people sat on the bus. One thing we all agreed on what that Chinatsu was a complete pervert. As I sat laughing along with everyone else I slowly began to realize why Kurama had stayed in the human world, it was a simple peaceful life; a life perfect for forgetting ones past sins.

…

"Now everyone I want you to be very careful when mixing these components, too much of one and-" The teacher was cut off as an explosion came from the back of the class. "And that happens. Hikage-San please leave my classroom." Nanashi sighed as someone opened a window. She walked casually out of the class making her way to the roof where she spent most of her time after being sent out of lessons.

"Yo!" Yusuke was already up there when she arrived.

"Either you just beat my record or you didn't go to class?" Nanashi asked as she jumped up to sit above the door with the boy in the green uniform.

"I had Math." Yusuke answered with a moan. "How could I beat your record anyway? All you did was take one step in class and get sent out."

"Yeah well that teacher hates me!"

"You did fall asleep in her lesson and when asked why say that it sucked, and then you glued her to her chair, and then set fire to her." Yusuke answered.

"That last one was an accident. She shouldn't wear so much hair spray when working in a homeroom class. I don't know why they have blow torches in a cooking class anyway. It's just asking for trouble."

"Hey Ashi-Chan you up there?" Elyza shouted jumping up also. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Nanashi and Elyza disappeared through Nanashi's use of shadows back to her room at home.

"What's up El-Chan?"

"He's gone." Elyza answered looking worried.

"What? But Kari told him to wait a little longer." Nanashi suddenly became serious.

"I know but I think he got annoyed of waiting. He doesn't trust Kari-Chan's judgment. He doesn't believe she's serious."

"Well yeah. It is hard to just stop loving someone but that day when he lied to her like that, Kari saw Yoko's true self. She still has feelings for him just like you do but all her love for him is gone. I'll track him down, you go tell Kari."

…

"Mother I'm home!" Shuichi Minamino also known as Yoko Kurama the famous Kitsune thief had returned to his human home. "Mother?" The teenage red head saw that his human mothers' shoes were at the door suggesting that she was in the house although all the lights were off. He walked trough the halls and rooms of his home turning the lights on as he went. "Mother!!"

He had come to the kitchen to find her laid out apparently unconscious.

"What happened?" He instinctively checked her vital signs and sighed as she deduced she had just fainted. (A/N: Could have been worse).

Kurama froze as a shadow blocked the light coming from the other room. He recognized that smell but it couldn't be!

"Hello Old Friend." Kurama turned around slowly as he heard the unmistakable voice of his fellow comrade Kuronue. He stood at the door like an image from one of Kurama's memories.

Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kuronue was dead he had seen him die! Or had he?

A/N: LONG LIVE THE HALF A HAT!!!... Yo Ashi-Chan… "Wait I-I recognize those nuts!" (Anyone who has seen the Samurai deeper Kyo outtakes will know what were are on about XD)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY for update ….Almost over thinking about doing 3 more chapters although I don't know how to end it XD. So who knows when the next chapter will be up.**

**Chapter 7 Truth be told.**

"K-Kuronue?" Kurama stood slowly, unsure if what he was seeing was real. "You're…You're dead. How could it…?" Kuronue stepped forward showing his face more clearly, he hadn't changed - even his slight grin which was now filled with an evil pleasure of seeing Kurama so disorientated. Kurama noticed the small blue pendent around his old comrades neck the one thing he had cherished, the object that had been the death of him.

"So sorry to disappoint, but I am very much alive."

"I saw you! There was no way you could survive that. Not even Kari could survive something like that!" Kuronue laughed.

"You thought you saw me. Handy things illusions; get a master to perform one and even the great Yoko Kurama can be fooled." Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing…Kuronue's death had been an illusion?

"Kari…She…She lied to me."

"Just like you lied to her." Nanashi had tracked Kuronue down easily knowing that he was going after Kurama. She appeared out of the shadows into the kitchen beside Kuronue. "You deserved it. You were going to kill him…" Kuronue placed his arm around Nanashi's shoulder as she lent against him. "Then you were going to kill Kari, then naturally Elyza. When would you have stopped?" Kurama saw the anger building in the fire demon's eyes, but he still didn't believe it. He never would have wanted Kuronue, Elyza and myself dead.

"He doesn't remember." Kuronue and Nanashi stood to the side to allow me to enter the small kitchen. I first noticed Kurama's human mother unconscious on the floor and glared at Kuronue.

"She's not dead." He said immediately with a frown.

"Nanashi will you move her somewhere more suitable, please?" I asked calmly. She nodded and disappeared the same way she had arrived taking the woman with her, she returned moments later.

"Why? Kari…You acted like he was dead when…you tricked me. Why?" Kurama asked again stood now, his eyes focused on the three demons stood in the dim light.

"It was the only way." Nanashi answered. "You think she would just stand by and let you kill him? Saving him wouldn't be good enough his death had to be faked."

"But why would I want him dead! I never wanted your death." Kurama pleaded to Kuronue to listen…he knew that he never wished for this didn't he?

"You trying to say you never saw me as a threat? You tried to kill Yomi because he was too reckless; he never listened. You _wanted_ me dead Yoko. Face up to it."

As the old leader of the once famous bandits gang tried to make sense of the words being spoken to him he knew he was falling victim to an illusion. One of my illusions.

The kitchen in which we stood slowly began to fade away as my illusion took over more of the Kitsunes senses. He could feel the warm breeze on his face and smell the dew of morning, it was going to rain. He looked up to see the dark clouds overhead, not only was it going to rain but there was going to be a storm. He remembered this place, a small glade just south of the group of thieves' hideout, where one could rest slightly before returning. He had always liked this place, so peaceful in its solidarity. He took in a deep breath forgetting for a moment this was an illusion, forgetting everything. The young demon opened his eyes when he picked up an all too haunting smell on the wind, the smell of blood. The more he concentrated and turned into the breeze the more he could smell. The scent was strong and coming from his once home.

Walking down the concealed path the scent turned vile, the blood was old but it was too much, too much for one person. Decay and blood and bodies is what he could smell it surrounded him like the forest he was walking in, a wave of sickness passed over him as he saw the source.

The camp was covered in blood, everyone was dead. Weapons were drawn; signs of demon magic were clear on the burnt out tents and trees. Were they raided? When? A week maybe a little longer perhaps. He walked slowly among the dead taking in their faces; he knew them; could list their stats like he done with Nanashi's. The air was cold, it was too quiet, walking among the dead like this Kurama couldn't help but feel he had seen this all before but he knew he hadn't, he knew at the back of his mind this was still an illusion but why as he looked down at the blood and the pain covering his comrades faces did he feel like he had done this before?

He stopped as he came to the centre of the camp, more bodies, more blood…but one body among them all caught his attention. She lay on her back, blue eyes wide staring blankly as if she hadn't expected the attack. Her body was fresher than the others, he could tell; she had died not long ago but how? He knelt down slowly and closed the eyes of the young storm demon. How had she died? Why was he trapped in this illusion?

"EL-CHAN!!!" Kurama turned around as he heard Nanashi's voice echo across the camp, the winged demon flew into view and stopped dead as her ice blue eyes rested on her friend's lifeless form. "El-Chan…No not you too…" Suddenly a loud piercing scream came from the forest. "KARI!!!" Nanashi flew off in the direction of my scream, she had never heard me like that before, but Kurama had; it was like when Nanashi had stabbed me with her clawed hand back in front of his home weeks ago.

Before Kurama even realized he had moved he was stood facing my own dead form. Nanashi slightly behind him looking through him at the hole in my chest where my heart had been ripped out – the one sure way to kill me.

"It can't be…" Kurama stared into my lifeless eyes as I hung down, suspended by vines…plants. He knew it the moment he had seen it, this was his doing.

"These are your thoughts…Or were fifteen years ago." I released Kurama from the illusion and returned his senses back to himself; we were still stood in the dark kitchen, the sound of a wind chime in the distance.

"You thought about killing them, knowing it would be difficult to kill me you would have sent me away. Kari saw these thoughts in you. It's what made her turn against you." Nanashi turned her right arm into the armoured claw she was known for as Kuronue drew his crescent moon scythes.

"I've been waiting fifteen years for my revenge…And interest's a bitch."

A/N: XD Yup I just had to put in that quote from Saiyuki... Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Sorry for this long over due update, again I've been working on other stories but I plan to try and get this one finished by the end of August at latest. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 Bittersweet revenge.**

The wind outside picked up as told by the clattering wind chimes. Everyone was silent, Kurama thinking on the words just spoken, on the things he had seen.

I let out a silent sigh and turned my back on the people stood in the kitchen, heading for the front door, "Kari-Chan?" Nanashi asked.

"I am done here." I answered in a monotone voice; I took my leave through the front door of the small house. Night was coming and possibly rain to accompany the darkness, but none of those things bothered me now; I just wanted to get away and leave them to their revenge. As I walked away from the small row of houses I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei running up towards me, I figured they knew what was going on as Kuwabara did not hesitate on releasing his spirit sword. The tall boy was about to say something when one of Kuronue's chained scythes crashed through the roof.

"What the fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed jumping back in surprise. I sighed.

"You best be careful, Nanashi and Elyza will not hold back this time." I walked straight past the three teens as another scythe crashed through the building. Kuwabara did not approve of being ignored so charged for me as Yusuke and Hiei made their way towards the house only to be stopped by Nanashi and Elyza.

"Looks like we can finish where we left off." Nanashi said with a grin her right arm already in its demon form and producing a dragon like tale. Hiei only smiled in return taking off his cloak/top (A/N: seriously what's with that???) and drawing his sword. "Jaganshi Hiei. I've heard a lot about you, going through that painful operation for a seemingly pointless object as the Jagan and to be reduced to a low D class demon…lets see how far you have come." Nanashi and Hiei charged at each other and were encased in battle.

"Why are you doing this Elyza-Chan?" Yusuke asked as he stood facing the storm demon.

"The Kurama you know is noting more than a act; he has never done anything that didn't serve him in some purpose. In reality he is a selfish, heartless monster, he planed to kill us, tried to kill one of his closest friends. We couldn't let him get away with that." Elyza hated the truth more than anyone, she always tried to see the good in people but seeing that illusion again brought back all the feelings of being betrayed.

"And what about Kari-Chan you just let her walk away, what was her part in this?" Yusuke asked his eyes flicking between the fighting demons and the demon before him.

"She wanted him to know her pain of being betrayed; it almost destroyed her when she realized his true intentions. Like they say there's a thin line between love and hate. I'm sorry Yusuke-Kun but I cannot let you get in our way." Elyza summoned her storm clouds; thunder clashed over head and the lightening flickered as her emotions raged.

Kurama was having a hard time dodging the attacks thrown at him; his house was not the most suitable place to be fighting in so he moved the fight outside. He saw the others also deep in battle but had no time to think on it as Kuronue's scythes swung around again threatening to cut him in three.

"COME ON KURAMA!! BRING OUT THE TRUE YOU!" Kuronue shouted over the thunder and the lightening which struck the ground. "SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM; LET ME SEE THOSE GOLDEN EYES!!"

"KURONUE STOP THIS!!" Kurama begged. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" Kuronue laughed.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT YOKO! TONIGHT YOU DIE AND I GET MY REVENGE!" Kuronue controlled his weapons to swing around again and again their movements were hard to read, but Kurama knew Kuronue's fighting style so managed to dodge them…sometimes. "ONCE I'VE KILLED YOU I'LL KILL THAT PATHETIC NINGEN AS A THANK YOU FOR KEEPING YOU ALIVE FOR ME!!!" Kuronue laughed as he saw the changed expression on Kurama's face. "SO THAT'S WHAT GETS YOU TO SHOW YOUR TRUE SELF! COME AND GET ME YOKO OR ELSE MOTHER DEAREST DIES TOO!!!" Kurama tried to fight back the anger but he couldn't, he couldn't let Kuronue win not now he had threatened his human mother, he had promised that no harm would come to her and he would stand by that…but could he kill for the love of a human?

"Too slow! Far too slow!" Nanashi taunted as Hiei chased her around trying to attack; she had been dodging his attacks to annoy the fire demon and to find an opening. "You will have to do better than that!" Nanashi giggled as another of Hiei's missed.

"I hit you once, I'll hit you again." Hiei concentrated less on Nanashi's taunts and more on her moves blocking out her laughter.

"SPIRIT GUN!!" Yusuke aimed but his attacks were hopeless against the power of the elements, Elyza managed to block with lightening and push Yusuke around with wind…he had been sent flying several times.

"Hey no fair!" Kuwabara moaned as I had him tied up with vines, his constant attacks with his spirit sword had become bothersome so I decided to leave him tied up away from the six fighting figures. "Fight me like a demon!" Kuwabara yelled trying to get free of the vines that held him.

"If you haven't noticed, you're not a demon." I answered back watching the fight in progress. "Kurama will get himself killed if he keeps this up. Why isn't he fighting back?" I thought as I watched him dodge another close attack.

Yusuke was getting tired his shots didn't have as much power as they did and he was getting blown around a lot more then before, loosing his footing a lot. Hiei was steadily becoming annoyed at Nanashi's dodges and dodging attacks himself.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LIKE THIS YOKO! SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM!" Kuronue was becoming frustrated, he wanted to kill Yoko, the silver haired golden eyed Yoko not this red head before him. He wanted to see the true Yoko the man that had betrayed him. This wasn't good enough, he had threatened his human mother, had Nanashi and Elyza fighting his friends but still he couldn't get him mad enough to show his true form. And then it struck him. Kuronue grinned ear to ear as he realized his new plan. It was risky but he would do what was needed to defeat Yoko.

Kuronue disappeared and reappeared beside me. "Sorry about this." He quickly said before wrapping the chain of his scythe around me the blade dangerously close to my neck.

"Kuronue!" I growled threatening to break free but after feeling the chains tighten I knew the blade could slice my head off faster then I could do anything.

"KURONUE YOU JERK! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" Nanashi yelled halting the fight between her and the fire demon.

"What I have to!" The Bat Demon pulled on the chain sending me flying across to him. "So Yoko will you fight me now! Now my threats are here in the flesh."

"YOU HURT HER AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Nanashi was the one to yell the threat. Kuronue growled. "YOU FORGETTING WHO SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE! SHE CREATED THAT ILLUSION TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU DIED THEN HEALED YOUR NEAR FATAL WOUNDS."

"You're forgetting why we are here, Nanashi. To get revenge on him!" The tall demon pointed at the fox demon stood before him, eyes finally showing some form of anger.

"Revenge for the want to kill us." Elyza said floating up above, her own fight stopped due to the unforeseen actions of our comrade.

"Very well…" Everyone looked to Kurama who was walking across to us. "I will give you the fight you want Kuronue but I refuse to change into Yoko. I am not who I once was." Kuronue smirked…that was enough for him. He threw me over to Nanashi and Elyza releasing me form the chains.

As the two demons fought everyone else stayed back and watched, they watched the once friends fight Kuronue with his scythes and Kurama with his rose whip. Although both long range weapons they managed to land blows, Kurama's whip becoming more dangerous then the scythes, being able to move more fluidly and with better precision.

Although Nanashi had threatened to kill him if he had harmed me she was still worried for him as he was struck again by the deadly sharp thorns.

It was then Kurama made a significant move… he had managed to trap Kuronue stopping his movement.

"This is where it ends Kuronue…" Kurama stated the nails on his right arm becoming long and pointed like those of Yoko Kurama. "You threatened my family, my friends and not I will kill you with my bare hands to make sure you _don't_ come back." Kurama's green eyes flashed golden as she charged to take the final blow.

"NO KARI!" Nanashi yelled as I disappeared from her side, but she was to late and Kurama was too fast. He didn't notice me until it was to late.

"KARI!!!" Nanashi and Elyza screeched in unison as I stood between the two demons, Kurama's hand piercing my own chest.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the cliff hanger but its almost 12.30 at night and I'm tired XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Yeah I know I updated last night, its amazing but I really wanted to get this story finished and the last chapter was an easy one to write although it might be a little crappy coz well I cant be bothered with this story any more XD. Anyway thanks to all that have read the story…**

**This is Kari signing out!**

**Chapter 9 The end of it. **

"Hey kitty…What's the matter Kuroneko…Yeah I miss her too…"

"Nanashi-Chan! Stop talking to the cat and come on we're going to be late!"

"Yeah, coming."

"I can't believe we are on arrest again…"

"Yeah well I would rather be locked here in the human world then what happened to Kuronue…"

"I guess, but it's no fun that we have to follow all these rules, no demon magic outside, no missing school and or lessons, no creating problems for the humans."

"It could be worse Nanashi."

The two teens stopped walking as someone blocked their path, Nanashi growled.

"What are you doing here? Come to make sue we're going to school?" She said her anger and distaste of the person clear in her voice.

"Have you heard anything?" The red head asked, in his quiet human voice.

"What's it to you?" Nanashi snapped. Elyza gave her a quick jab in the ribs, one of the rules they had to live by was to be respectful towards Yusuke and his gang since they had caused so much trouble.

"No." Elyza answered as the demon next to her fumed at having to be civil. "How's your mother? Did she believe the story?"

"Yes, I think the truck in my living room helped cover up the damage." This comment was directed towards Nanashi who laughed nervously.

"Blame Kuwabara he's the one that gave me the idea. Anyway the truck driver was unharmed and it was blamed on mechanical faults of the truck so he didn't get into any trouble." She answered defending herself.

…

"Hey." Nanashi looked down over the side of the small stair enclosure she was sat on (you know that box building thing on top of the school which Yusuke is always hiding on).

"What do you want?" She snapped turning her gaze back up into the clouds.

"Kurama said you hadn't heard anything. You must be worried." The young spirit detective jumped up and joined the demon on the roof.

"So it's taking a little longer than we thought, she'll be fine." Yusuke was not convinced; Nanashi noticed the look he had on his face. "WHAT? YOU WANT TO HEAR THAT ELYZA AND I ARE BOTH WORRIED SHITLESS! THAT SHE'S NEVER BEEN ATTACKED THROUGH THE HEART BEFORE AND WE HAVE NO IDEA IF SHE CAN HEAL HERSELF!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!?!" Nanashi didn't wait for an answer she was too angry and despite having the rules to follow by jumped into the shadows and left.

…

"Shuichi! Dinners ready." The familiar voice of the woman who had raised him echoed through the small apartment they were currently living in.

"Okay." He called back placing a book mark in-between the pages of his textbook and stretching. The red headed fox demon looked at the picture on his desk of a crowded school bus as all the people tried to squeeze into the picture, the most noticeable people in the image were two red headed teens sat in the centre as though the picture was only supposed to be for them.

"I guess you missed me then."

"Ka-Kari?"

"You looked surprised to see me. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Kurama was lost for words it had been two weeks since anyone had seen or heard from me. I had just disappeared after the fight.

"Shuichi?" She called again.

"You better go." I told him moving out of the way of the door, he didn't move.

"Why did you do that? Why did you stop me from killing him?"

I smiled expecting this from him. "A stranger who fights for the fight you could kill, but a friend who fights for revenge that isn't just. You would have regretted it. You…Yoko thought about killing us he thought about killing Kuronue but he changed his mind. You called it off even led him a different way to where the original trap was going to be. It's a problem this mind reading thing, sometimes you only get half the information."

"But that was then. I was willing to kill him there, fro everything he had done." Kurama strained his hearing making sure his mother was still in the kitchen waiting for him.

"If you had killed him then you would never have forgiven yourself, you want to live a life with out Yoko, it's the reason you refused to change into him right? Go to your mother she's waiting and if Nanashi found out I came to you first she would go ballistic." Kurama walked past me resting one hand on the door before looking back to see I was gone.

"See you at school." He said quietly before leaving his room apologising to his human mother.

**A/N****: THE END TT.TT**


End file.
